Take one
by SnowKillWhite
Summary: /TRIGGER WARNING/ (take place after chapter 144 so spoiler alert) While everyone try to make a plan to kill Koro-sensei, the relationship between Karma and Nagisa seem to change for the better or the worst. Karma might just learn more then he wants about his friend and his little secret. (first fanfic. Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language.)
1. Prologue

Take one~

Prologue

The end of the day was near, when all the student of the E-class got out of the school.

"-It seems that we fail once again." sighed Kayano while holding the anti-sensei knife.

"-We need a better plan. Something that could captive him just enough for us to try to assassinate him. Ritsu any idea?"

Sugino hold his phone in front of everyone, showing Ritsu who seem lost in her though.

"-Maybe.. You remember when he tried to make couple in the trip? Well we can use that at our advantage right?"

"-Yeah Ritsu is right! I vote for Nagisa and Karma!"

Nakamura said while laughing a little at the face of her future victim.

"-No way." said Nagisa and Karma at the same time.

"-I mean we are friend not lover." continued Nagisa with a little blush.

"-And I don't want to be a part of your little plan and humiliate me for nothing. It's just too boring. And frustrating."

Karma start to walk back home, crossing his arms behind his head.

'What kind of fuck up plan is this anyway? But maybe I can have some picture and blackmail Nagisa-kun later right? I'll think about it.' Though Karma with a smirk.

While everyone tried to convince Nagisa to help them, Irina-sensei decide to join the conversation. Thinking it was a good idea and that make there capacity to play 'lovey-dovey' she teach them. With a final sighed, Nagisa said that he will think about it and head home slowly. He took out his phone and message Karma.

'Karma-kun, I don't want to go home just yet. Mind taking a walk with me? I'll buy you an ice cream!'

'Sure Nagisa-kun, go to the park I'll wait for you here, babe~'

Nagisa will never admit it to anyone, but the 'babe' at the end make him blush like a teenager in love.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

It took Nagisa less then ten minutes to go to the park. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Karma chilling on a bench with a book, looking bored. When Karma finally look at him, he close the book and wave at Nagisa with his smirk. Nagisa return a smile and sat next to him.

"-Sorry I took so long. The others wouldn't let me go unless I agreed."

"-Well I though about it and I agreed. It should be fun, right? Nagisa-chan~"

Nagisa just looks away at the surname and shrug back his bad feeling. He kept his blank face and they just discussed for a while before Karma start complaining.

"-You said you'll buy me an ice cream. Nagisa-chan you should take care of your new boyfriend more~"

The boy just sighed and get up buying Karma an ice cream. He fights back a blush when he looked at Karma who was smiling like a little demon at him.

"-there you go lo-love."

Karma just laughed and take his ice cream in his hand before starting licking it. Nagisa looked at his phone before throwing his head back on the bench. He was so tired already and Karma didn't help his new headache. Maybe he could just pretend to be sick tomorrow? No he couldn't let everyone down now. And staying home wasn't in his options. Karma, who was looking at Nagisa's face notice that something was kinda of but didn't pay much attention. If Nagisa wanted to talk he knew he was here right? So no use to bother him with it. He lost himself in his though. He was looking at Nagisa more and more recently. Well the boy seems to be on the verge of crying sometime so he wonder if Nagisa had any problem. Bullies? No way Nagisa was an assassin we won't let some dumb people take him down like this. Was he sick? Maybe but then again, Nagisa won't let his health drop too much right? Something make him doubt of this. With a sighed, Karma stand up after eating his ice cream.

"-Nagisa-kun. Come on it's already late, I'll walk you home sweetheart~"

"-No need to Karma-kun. You lived at one hours away from my house. I can go home by myself but it's really nice of you. By the way, don't drop class tomorrow if you want to fallow the plan."

The smile Nagisa give him, make Karma shiver and a fear he never knew grow in his heart. He blinked and look at Nagisa.

"-Alright like you want. Can I have a goodbye kiss?~"

"-Shuddup Karma-kun. Won't have one just because you are a prick."

They laughed and start to go to their home. Like always, Karma's house was empty. He tossed his bag on the couch and turn on the television. Homework could always wait, he needed to take his mind off Nagisa right now. He started thinking of a way to kill koro-sensei but when nothing came up, he was more frustrated then before. After cooking something and eat it, he jump on his bed with his console and start playing. Soon enough he fall asleep thinking of how he could use this little plan to amused himself with the blue hair.

~the next day~

Like always Karma meet Nagisa before going to school. The poor boy look like hell.

"-Hey Nagisa-kun. You look like hell geez, did you sleep last night?"

"-Eh? Oh sorry I was doing my homework and didn't look at the time. I was pretty busy-"

"-Thinking about your new boyfriend?"

Nagisa just rolled his eyes, amused.

"-Yeah I was thinking about you all night long."

"-Eh~ You dirty Nagisa-kun~"

They laughed together before they enter in the building holding hands just like the plan. Nagisa seemed a lot more relax and happy once they reach the building and Karma feel a bit relived about it. When Koro-sensei asked them to go to there desk, Karma hug Nagisa and kiss him on the cheek making him blush.

"-I love you Nagisa-kun. See you after~"

"-Ye-Yeah I love you too Karma-kun. Try to work a little and not just sit there waiting."

All the girls smiled when they 'kiss' shyly and faked their surprised face. Even Koro-sensei was a bit embarrassed by the sudden kiss. The plan was in march now they had to wait a little. The class was boring for Karma, even Nagisa fall asleep, but then he saw Nagisa trembled. He was shaking really hard and his breath was weak like he was suffocating. Whatever nightmare he was having he must be a really bad one. Someone needed to wake him up. Why nobody was noticing it? He bite his thumb and just look at Nagisa hoping someone will wake him up. For god sake, Kayano was just beside him! But he didn't do a single thing either right? Right..

~Nightmare of Nagisa~

He was suffocating. He couldn't move because of the chain that bring him down. He felt like a snake was trying to suffocate him harder and harder. Everyone start to leave him, all alone. Karma was standing in front of him, looking down at him.

"-Tch. You really are a freak. Looking like a girl, crying like one. Eh Nagisa-kun. Why don't you just [...] right?"

Nagisa just cry harder, curling into a ball. He heard everyone laughing at him and when he looked down he saw himself, dress up as a girl. Karma place his hand on Nagisa Head and suddenly push him down. His face was now on the floor full of dirt.

"-This, Nagisa-kun, is your place. Never forget it alright? After all this isn't even your own life."

And he just left, leaving him a knife just at his side.

"-No please.. Don't go. Don't leave me here. Karma please! Help!"

~End Nightmare~

Nagisa wakes up with a gasp and look around him before try to regain his posture. He shouldn't fall asleep in class. Koro-sensei was looking at him disappointing and Kayano offer him a bottle of water.

"-You okay Nagisa-kun?"

"-Yeah. I am."

But he wasn't. In his head everything was a mess and his breath was still hard to take. He was really happy when class was dismiss for lunch. Karma was next to him in less then one minute.

"-You really look like shit man. You should return home and sleep a little."

"-No thank Karma. I'm fine now I won't fall asleep anymore."

"-Can you give us one moment? I'd like to spend lunch with my lover, alone."

Karma looked at everyone with his death glare. They seems to have took the hint and leave them some space.

"-You seems to have a really bad nightmare. And you still struggle to breath normally. Is that why you didn't sleep well?"

"-Drop the subject Karma-kun."

Nagisa voice was as cold as ice but he didn't look even one second at Karma. With a sighed of frustration, Karma put two drink on the table.

"-Come on I buy you a drink this morning so drink up."

"-Don't want to."

"-You are going to drink or.."

"-Or what Karma-kun?"

"-Or this."

Karma take a big slip of his drink and suddenly kiss Nagisa on the lips, forcing his lips open, letting the cold liquid fall in the other mouth.

"-Now swallow it like a good boy~"

With a deep dark blush, Nagisa could only do as Karma tell, not noticing Nakamura filming for Karma. Oh boy think just get a lot more interesting.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

(WARNING! May content some difficult subject! Please don't read it if you can be trigger by self-harm or something like that)

After the 'incident' like Nagisa want to call it, the two of them didn't talk much. Karma was still smiling like a devil and Nagisa was blushing each time he remember it. When the class end, Nagisa sigh and start to walk home but a hand grab him. It was Karma. Strangely, neither of them find it strange to just hold hand when they walk home like always. But this time, if Nagisa looks at Karma face, he will saw a light blush on his face.

"-I was thinking you might be upset because of the kiss but you don't seems to care now."

"-No It's fine. It's the plan right? Don't worry about it, I'll try to not be surprise next time okay?"-

And they become silent once again. When Karma finally reach his house, he was more tired then he though. He jumped right into bed after taking a shower. He licked his lips slowly with a strange look in his eyes. In the end, neither of them slept that night, the kiss replaying in there mind.

The next day, when Karma get out of the bed, he knew this wasn't going to be a good day for him. He couldn't take a hot shower so he had to take a really cold one, in the middle of winter. He didn't have time to eat and was already late for school. So he decide to just chill out before going to school after all he was already late why rushing? While walking around he saw Nagisa getting out of the hospital. This tilte his curiousity. Why his Nagisa was at the hospital? No, why did he said 'his' Nagisa? Geez this day was just getting more and more fuck up. Way to curious he decide to follow the smaller boy in his way for school. He was limping a little and a bandage was right under his right eye. A fight? No Nagisa wasn't like that. Maybe he just fall? After all the boy was clumsy sometime. Karma stopped at the entrance of the school.

"Was I just stalking him? Holy shit I really need some sleep." He though before shaking his head.

Of course everyone was asking Nagisa about his injury and Karma was planning on just listenning.

"-I just fell off the stairs this morning so I get to the hospital before going in class that all."

Karma didn't know why but the smile Nagisa give them make his blood run twice faster. He quickly get up his chair, making it fall with a loud noise, and walk toward the door. When Nagisa was about to stop him, he almost slap him.

"-I'm tired of being H24 with you. Leave me alone. After all I'm not your fucking boyfriend and you didn't even let me know what was going on."

Everyone was in shock but Nagisa just smile at Karma.

"-I'm sorry but it wasn't an emergency Karma-kun. I know you are upset but please don't take it out on me."

"-Fuck off Nagisa."

Karma could saw Nagisa was struggling to keep his smiled but he finally let him go and Karma walk away. After punching a tree under the rain, Karma finally calm down and sit down in the wet grass. He couldn't understand why he was so mad but he could see that Nagisa was lying. His eyes were red and his lips dry and full of bite mark. Something seems off and he was the only one who saw right through his lies? He let out a deep sigh, after all none of it was his problem to begin with so he shouldn't let it affect him this much. He was just having a really bad day and needed to take his frustration on someone. And that someone happen to be Nagisa but he know him so he wouldn't believe any of his bullshit right? He hit his head on the tree.

"-Don't do that, you're going to hurt yourself."

The soft voice surprised him. When he turn his head, Nagisa was standing here with a drink in his left hand.

"-Here drink up it will calm you down a little."

Karma take the drink and take a big slip. He didn't apologize, Nagisa didn't ask for one either. He sat next to him and look at the rain, his ponytail were a little down because of the rain but he didn't seem to mind at all. Soon the rain stop hitting their head and when they look up, Koro-sensei was here holding an umbrella above their head.

"-Come on kid, you should go in or else you're going to catch a cold and won't be able to kill me. Nurururu~."

After a fail attempts to kill Koro-sensei, Karma head toward the building in a better mood.

"-In love often you'll have a to disagreed with your partner don't torture yourself with it Nagisa-kun."

"-I'm not Sensei. Karma is like that but I like him that way. And he mind is own problem alright Koro-sensei?"

With that Nagisa decide to go home, pretending to not feel really well. Karma was a little surprised but Nagisa was limping so yeah maybe he wasn't lying.

"-Oh Nagisa-kun forgot his note book. Karma you know where he lives right?"

"-Give it to me Kayano I'll give it back to him tonight."

Karma took the notebook in his hand and an uneasy feeling make him shiver a little. He throw it inside his bag and didn't thing about it for the rest of the day. But when he fall asleep at the end of the day, in his bed, a nightmare make him jump right off the bed and he found himself throwing up in his toilet. Blood, there was blood everywhere. He looked at his arm full of scars. Why was he dreaming about that again? But.. It wasn't him. It was Nagisa who was holding the knife. A wave of panic make him throw up again. He needed to know what was inside this notebook. He quickly open it and freeze. Every page was writing in pitch black with what look like tears. He wasn't feeling good with this. He didn't have the right to read it. But if Nagisa was in danger? Against his best judgement he start to read the first page but couldn't even understand a word. Everything was write in such a mess. He could guess some word like 'why' or 'please' even 'help' almost every page was like this. But sometime a light color contrast in the dark among of word like 'he's back' 'He touch my hair' 'he don't think I look like a girl' and Karma got the feeling that he was talking about him. When he was about to read one of the last page, he heard his phone ringing making him jump. It was Nagisa.

"-Nagisa? What's wrong? Why are you calling me at.. 3 a.m?"

"-I.. I'm sorry but I've been wondering around for about.. Well since 10 p.m and I'm in front of your house for about two hours so... Can you please open up? I'm sorry to bother you this much but I have nowhere to go and I don't want to go home now."

He was crying, Karma could tell just by hearing his shaking voice. He run downstairs and open the door in hurry.

"-Come in you idiot, I bet you're freezing to death right now!"

Karma almost throw him in and soon Nagisa found himself on the sofa, wrapping in a hot blanket, a mug of hot chocolate in his shaking hand. He was still crying but at least he wasn't that cold now. Karma was sitting right beside him, an harm around him.

"-Warm up before talking. After you are going to take a really hot bath, maybe eat something and then when you are inside the bed if you want, we will talk about it, okay?"

Nagisa only nodded before looking down once more. Karma let his mind wonder why Nagisa was like this. Plus he was tired. This journey seems to never end for him. Maybe he shouldn't even have left the bed this morning.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"-Are you feeling a bit more warm already?"

Nagisa just shook his head, still shaking.

"-Oh shit I'm the worst. Of course you won't warm up! Your clothes are all wet! Okay so first of all, you are going to take a hot bath!"

Not listening to Nagisa who was telling him not to go, Karma jump out of the sofa and run upstairs. After letting the bathtub full itself of hot water for Nagisa, he went downstairs only finding Nagisa crying holding the mug of chocolate like his life depends on it. Karma quickly went by his side but not fast enough. The mug shatter on the ground making Nagisa cry harder.

"-Hey it's okay Nagisa. Come on, come with me. You really need to warm up and to calm down. I'm sorry for leaving you by yourself. Come on stand up I'll help you. And I'll stay as long as you want me too. After all I'm your friend right?"

With the help of Karma, Nagisa got up and follow him upstairs, trying to stop crying. The bath wasn't really full but it was alright and hot enough. Karma just turn around, not wanting to leave Nagisa alone, his instincts were screaming in his head that Nagisa was in a really bad place in his mind and he needed to calm him down. When he heard him enter into the bathtub, he turned around once more and look at Nagisa hiding a blush. Nagisa was entirely submerge in the water, not crying and shaking anymore but his eyes were still unfocused. Slowly, for not scaring him, Karma took a bottle of shampooing and start washing Nagisa's hair while humming sightly hoping Nagisa will calm down. He let Nagisa stay in the bath until the water start to turn cold. Once again he turn around, letting the other boy getting out.

"-I left you some of my clothe because yours are still wet. They might be a little too long but I don't have anything else, sorry."

"-Thank you Karma-kun."

Karma heard Nagisa dressing up and when he told him he could turn around, he couldn't help but smile. Nagisa was just too cute with his clothes even if they were too big. He just took his hand and make him sat down on the bed once they were in his bedroom.

"-Stay here. I promised I won't be long, I'm just going to make you something to eat and a hot drink okay? I can hear your stomach screaming."

"-don't leave."

Nagisa whispered with a broken voice. Even if Karma wanted him to stay in bed, his heart could only melt hearing his voice, pleading him.

"-Fine. But! You take the blanket with you and.."

Karma lift him up in his arm carrying him like a princess.

"-I don't want you to walk on the cold floor. Now tell me want do you want to eat? Maybe some pancake? I learn how to make them recently."

"-Do what you want Karma-kun.."

Karma 'tsk' at Nagisa answer. He was still lost in his mind and Karma didn't like that. Well he was here right? So Nagisa should only focused on him. His nightmare coming back into his mind make him almost drop Nagisa. He quickly sat him on a chair and try to cook still looking at Nagisa who was looking at each drawer. The only light in his eyes was when Karma open one with the knife in it. Karma quickly understand. He had the same eyes before. But he could only sigh. It took twenty minute to make some pancakes and ten to make Nagisa eat them. After that and the hot chocolate, they went to bed.

"-Do.. You mind if I hug you for a while?"

"-Come here you idiot. No need to ask for that Nagisa."

Karma hugged him tightly, caressing his hair, trying to comfort him. He didn't ask why Nagisa stand in front of his house for almost two hours. It was late and all he wanted to do was falling asleep but it didn't happen right away. Nagisa was his first priority at the moment and he didn't know how to comfort people. They fall asleep around five in the morning, one was still crying and the other still worrying and haunted by his nightmare.

The next morning was way better for the two young boys. Nagisa seems to be much calm and happy. But Karma was still on his guard. After all, he knew way too much the look in Nagisa's eyes. So he couldn't help but look after him everywhere he went. After the two of them took a hot shower, Nagisa decide to make breakfast after all it was already one p.m.

"-Are you hurt anywhere Karma-kun? I noticed some bandage around your wrist"

"-Yeah. Nothing really important but It's hurt a little so I bandage it and put some lotion on them. Don't worry about it."

"-You should go see a doctor or maybe you want me to massage wrist? I can help with the pain, Koro-sensei show us how to do it right."

"-Nah no need for that. Let's eat and drop the subject alright? I'm starving. Can't believe we slept that long!"

"-Yeah.. Sorry for keeping you awake and all but I just had nowhere to go and.."

"-Calm down Nagisa. It's okay, I'm your friend and I'm here for you even if you don't want to talk about it and just want to stay for a few day it's okay with me. After all my parents are never here so you can stay all you want."

Nagisa just thanks him with a little blush of embarrassment. They ate in silent sometime just smiling at each other, reassure themselves that they were okay, alive and unharmed. Karma told Nagisa to sat back down when he wanted to do the dishes saying that he cooked already so he will do it. What he didn't told him was the fact that he check the knife drawer and sighed in relief when he found all of them inside. Maybe he was getting paranoid. It's not because himself do this a long time ago that Nagisa will do it now. He was really having some trust issues right now. They spend all the rest of the day, playing some video games and laughing.

"-Oh shot, I need to go back home.. My mom is going to kill me."

"-Can I at least walk you home?"

"-I rather not Karma-kun. But really thank you for letting me stay all day. I'll see you in school tomorrow right?"

"-Yeah yeah you'll see."

Once they were in Karma's door step, Nagisa seems a little agitate.

"-Hey are you okay?"

"-Yeah I just want to thank you."

With this, Nagisa pull him closer and put a shy kiss on Karma's lips. They stay like this as long as they can, Karma pulling Nagisa into a hug but the kiss stay simple. Just a touch on their lips. And as soon as the kiss end, Nagisa ran away.

Once again, they never talk about it the following day. Nagisa seems much better but Karma was still uneasy about it. He kept the notebook in his bag and didn't touch it since this night. But he could clearly remember the sentence Nagisa told him in his nightmare.

 _~"It had to end one way or another. You were a coward and couldn't do it. I did it."~_

Karma shook his head and look at the notebook. He should give it back.

"-So it was you who got my notebook. Can you give it back?"

"-Hum? Oh yeah sure I just forgot about it yesterday. There you go."

He couldn't help but notice the bandage on Nagisa's wrist. And the fact that it was stain with blood. He grad his wrist and pull him closer to him.

"-Listen up Nagisa-kun. You come with me right after class and we are going to talk with shit out."

But Nagisa never show up. One week pass, before Karma decide to go to the other's house. He was still angry at Nagisa for not showing up but he was way more angry at the fact that he didn't ask for help. Little did he know, that was only the visible face of an iceberg way too big for one boy. When the door open, Karma struggle to keep a a smile on his face. Nagisa's mother was in front of him, looking mad.

"-Hey Ma'am, I'm just here to help Nagisa catching up with his homework since he.."

"-She. I only got a daughter name Nagisa-chan."

"-So she didn't came to school for a while."

"-Of course! She is in her bedroom but leave the door open young man~"

Karma enter in a rush and knock at Nagisa bedroom door.

"-Open up it's Karma."

No answer. Karma slowly open the door and quietly closed it before locking it. What he saw wasn't something he wanted. Blood dripping on the floor and Nagisa wearing a dress, holding a knife in his hand. He rush toward him, pin him against the wall.

"-drop the knife."

But Nagisa didn't do it. He wasn't even looking at Karma. So Karma smack Nagisa's hand against the wall the enough force to really hurt him but no enough to break his wrist.

"-I said. Drop the knife. Right now."

Slowly the knife was drop and fell on the cold, bloody floor. But Karma still wasn't calm about it.

"-What the fuck were you thinking?! With your mom in the house?! I though.. Goddammit what would happen if I wasn't here today?! For fuck sake answer me Nagisa! You could die from this! How do you think I, I mean, we, the E-class would feel?!"

When Nagisa didn't answer, Karma started to lose it. He just slap him and throw him on the bed.

"-Now you little.. You know when you kiss him back at my house. I was actually afraid that I'll find you dead by the morning. But I just though I was having some kind of fucking thrust issues and all. But I was right wasn't I? Your mom found you that day and she saved you because she didn't want to loose her fucking daughter like she just said you were! I bet you didn't even go to the fucking hospital! Do you know your mom don't have the right to control you like that? Dammit Nagisa stand up for yourself I know you better then that! I might have just fall in love with the truth you! I know the fact that I don't fully understand your reason for being so.. Broken! But I know why you hurt yourself! I've done it in the past! If it wasn't for you I.. I will still doing it! But you.. You can calm me down and I didn't fully understand it but I think it's because I may love you! So just come to me next time!"

Suddenly Karma was under Nagisa, the boy undoing his belt and trying to put a hand in Karma's pants.

"-Nagisa! What the fuck!" scream Karma quickly taking his hand and pin him, once again, against the bed.

"-What? You said you may loved me so I do what lover do."

"-What? No! Nagisa what the fuck are you thinking?! I didn't said all that you fucking with you!"

"-I'm just a doll that need to be use Karma-kun. So.. Use me."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

"-You want me to use you? Really?"

"-Yes, Karma-kun."

"-You are really pissing me off."

Karma pin him harder, knowing he was hurting the boy especially with the cutting on his wrist but he didn't care. He wanted to hurt him like Nagisa hurt him by saying this. He took the knife hiding under the pillow and cut the dress Nagisa was wearing.

"-Tsk you are way too predictable. Of course you hide another one under your pillow. Sorry for the dress now it's ruined."

He could see the horror in Nagisa's eyes, but not the one he wanted. The boy was only thinking about his mother who will be mad for the dress.

"-I'm going to use you Nagisa-chan. To use you so hard.. I will abuse you because you want that don't you? You made me so mad at you, I could kill you right now. Do you want that? Of course you want that Nagisa-chan. But I won't do it. I'm going to make you cry like you never cry before. Did you realised what you want me to do? Soon you will. I'm going to take you without thinking about your feeling and, once I came I'll let you there, naked of your bed, sweating and dirty by my semen. I'm going to hurt you like you are hurting me."

Karma voice was super low as he let one of his hand go down Nagisa's body, leaving traces of blood. The two boys were loosing it. Karma was mad and Nagisa wasn't really there. It was a total mess. With the rest of the dress, Karma quickly tied Nagisa's wrist on the bed. The fabric was burning his newly cut skin, making Nagisa moan in pain but once again Karma only smirked. He just turned him brutally on the stomach, crushing his head against the mattress with force.

"-all of this isn't enough right Nagisa? You want more. You want me to punish you? To use you like a fucking doll. And I'm going to use you."

He raised Nagisa's hips and quickly cut his boxer, being careful to not cut him at the same time. Nagisa was shaking in his hand almost making Karma feeling bad about what he was about to do. Someone was knocking at the door and was trying to open it. It was Nagisa's mom, she was screaming and wouldn't stop throwing her fist against the door but the two boys didn't seem to care. But then, suddenly everything stopped. The ringtone of a phone broke what seems to be some kind of trans. Karma jumped out of the bed looking at Nagisa with horror. What the fuck just happened? Nagisa seems to still be in some kind of shock but when he started crying, Karma couldn't help but feel happy about it. Nagisa was back at least. With the knife in his hand, Karma quickly cut the fabric that was tying Nagisa's hands.

"-Come on. Get dress, you are not staying here. I'll take you to koro-sensei."

Karma's voice was as cold as ice. They only took five minute to get out of Nagisa's house by the window. It was cold outside and the wind was freezing them. Nagisa didn't stop crying and Karma started to feel really bad. With a sighed, he give his jacket to Nagisa.

"-Hurry up. I don't want you to freeze to death. We need to hurry before Koro-sensei decide to go somewhere."

They arrived at school at 7 p.m. Ignoring Karasuma and Irina sensei, Karma went to get Koro-sensei. Not bothering to answer any questions, Karma pushed Nagisa inside the classroom and went back to his house, refusing the offer of Irina-sensei to drove him back. Well this was one hell of a week.

They didn't really talked since that day. Karma was ashamed of what he almost had done and Nagisa too. But they didn't have any choice but to talk to each other for the sake of the plan. It was during one lunch time, that Karma just throw his arm at Nagisa.

"-Look. I got twenty of them. Scar because I self-harm in the past."

Nagisa slowly pull up the sleeve and let his fingers tracing each scars softly.

"-Why did you do it?.."

"-Because I was.. lonely I guess? My parents didn't care about me and this can fuck up a kid pretty bad. I turn to violence soon because I just envy other kids who still had their parents for themselves. I stopped when I realized how stupid it was and that this shit won't make my parents come home more often. I kinda stopped because of you too. You calm my anger down, told me even if I was violent I was a good guy. I wasn't so lonely after you came around."

Nagisa blushed and hided his face in his notebook.

"-Now show me yours. And explain everything to me."

Nagisa sighed and gave him his shaking arm.

"-I don't know really how to explain everything. The first time it happen, it was my mom who grabbed me while holding a knife and it cut me. While I pressed it for stopping the blood I feel.. Great. I was in pain yes but not emotionally. So I did it again. And again. I can't really understand it myself Karma-kun.. Sometime, it's like this."

"-So the big deal is your mother. She is a real bitch. Not like Bitch-sensei but a bitch bitch. I could kill her if you want me to."

"-Karma-kun no! She is my mom and I love her! Even if she is kinda difficult sometime but she can be nice."

"-Yeah.. I'll believe it when I see it."

Nagisa just sighed and take back his wounded wrist but before he could take it back, Karma put a kiss on each bloody stain of the bandage.

"-I'm sorry for.. you know. I was really mad but I should control myself better."

"-It's.. It's okay! I wasn't in a good mental state. And I knew you wouldn't do it. You are a good guy Karma-kun!"

Karma just wanted to wipe away that stupid smile. He wanted to do it that day. He wanted to make him cry. To hurt him. But he just sighed and let it go for today. He was just happy Nagisa was okay and not mad at him.

"-But you know I meant it."

"-I know."

Awkward. The two of them were blushing and looking at their lunch.

"-Back to the subject of your mom. What are you going to do about it? You can't let her control your life and hurt you in so many wrong way. The day you went to the hospital. It was her right?"

"-Yeah. She pushed me down the stairs. But please Karma-kun, keep your mouth shut. It's my home I can handle it. Please. Promise me you won't do anything harsh."

"-I.. yeah okay I promised. Can I get a kiss now?"

Nagisa sighed in relief and kissed Karma on the cheek with deep blush.

"-Nururururu~ Love is beautiful isn't it?"

"-Just die already."

Karma throw a knife at Koro-sensei who was laughing. But soon the teacher was serious again.

"-How are you doing Nagisa-kun?"

"-I'm fine sensei. Much better and my wrist don't hurt anymore."

"-That good~ Now children, I want you to understand what safe sex is and.."

Karma quickly got up and lean closer to Koro-sensei with his gun pointing at his chest.

"-Oh sensei don't worry I know everything about it. Now please just die."

And this is how the day end. At the end of their class, Karma held Nagisa's hand.

"-Let me walk you home?"

"-Okay but please don't.. try anything."

"-I promised didn't I?"

They walked back home holding hand and talking about nothing in particular. But once they stopped at Nagisa's house, the shorter boy jumped in his arms.

"-I don't want to go in here alone.. I don't want to go back..."

"-I'll go with you tonight. And tomorrow, we will think about something alright? Just calm down, take a deep breath, I'm here right?"

"-yeah right.."

Nagisa bite his lips before opening the door.

"-Mom? I'm home. A.. A good friend is going to sleep here tonight. Is that okay with you?"

What happen next was some kind of battle of look. Karma could said she was drunk as hell so she couldn't remember him but god, he hates this women. He wanted to kill her so badly but he promised. For the mom, Karma was a threat. She could tell he wanted to take her beloved daughter away from her. But both of them decide to play the card of hypocrisy and smiled.

"-Hi Mrs. Shiota. I'm your son boyfriend, Akabane Karma. It's a _pleasure_ to meet you."

He smiled but it was a death smile and it just widen when he saw her shiver.

"-The pleasure is mine. It's good to see that my girl find a boyfriend."

"-Pardon me but your 'girl' has a dick sooo.. Yeah it's a boy. I can assure you of that."

"-We will be in my room!"

Nagisa took Karma's hand and dragged Karma in his bedroom before he could start a war with his mother.

"-Why did you tell her that?! She's going to kill me!"

"-Great! That way I could kill her before she even hurt you! Did you just hear her? 'Oh I'm happy that my girl find a boyfriend.' you are a boy for fuck sake! What is wrong with you for letting her.. Goddammit! I hate that part of you!"

Nagisa bite his lips, trying to hide the fact that they were shaking. Karma put his bag down trying to calm down. Soon enough he hugged Nagisa whispering that he was sorry for yelling at him like that. They stayed like this for ten minutes before Karma let Nagisa go.

"-So, I'm your boyfriend now?"

"-Well, I made it kinda obvious no? I mean the kisses and telling you all the stuff I told you.."

"-I love you Karma-kun."

"-Don't. Just Karma alright?"

"-I love you Karma."

"-Yeah I know."

They sat in silent, doing their homework.

"-Nagisa-chan~ I let your meal and the one for your friend just in front of your bedroom~ Don't sleep too late you too!"

"-Thank mom.."

Karma sighed and looked at the door hoping she didn't put poison in it. No, there were no poison but it was.. burnt?

"-Is she trying to kill us? Crazy bitch."

"-It's okay. I can cook you something. I'm used to it."

"-I'm going to take you out for dinner one day."

Nagisa just blushed and shook his head.

"-Don't say embarrassing stuff Karma."

"-And I'm going to take you away from here. I swear to you Nagisa. I won't let you live here if she hurt you once more. Even if I have to kill her or hire an assassin for doing it for me. Just say the word and I'll take you away."

"-Karma I can't. I like my mother. Even if I love you, I won't leave her alone. Even if she pulled a knife on me one day."

Little they know that the future was even harder then what they though.

* * *

 _ **Hey! I just wanted to thank everyone who read this so far! You are amazing! If you have any suggestion please tell me! Thank to starhunter9147 for favorite my story and thank to Azuno-Arika-chan for leaving a review each time!**_

 _ **Have a good day!**_

 _ **Snow~**_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nagisa wakes up in the arms of Karma like always for the past few days. His mother was calm for the past few days and he didn't hurt himself again. But something really bother him. It was the fact that Karma never told him 'I love you' he just answer with 'I know' or with a kiss. But Nagisa didn't complain. They had a lot of fight because of Nagisa's mother so they decided to simply don't talk about it as long as the need wasn't here.

"-Karma-kun wake up. We need to go."

"-Please for the last time just Karma. And I'm up, I'm up."

"-Not like last time. We were really late and everyone teased me about it."

"-It was fun."

Nagisa sighed with amusement and get up. In less than thirty minute, they were ready and were walking hand in hand toward the building.

"-Karma. I have a plan for killing Koro-sensei. I can't talk about it right now but one day when I'm sure it will work I'm going to talk to you about it. But it's risky."

"-Nagisa, I love the risk. Tell me when it's ready love."

Making Nagisa blush was so easy for Karma. It was good to be at peace for some day. But sometime, Karma couldn't help but kept a close look to each scars on the wrist of Nagisa. Even Koro-sensei was still worried about Nagisa. Because they knew. Soon, something was going to break. And they didn't really know what will happen next. Nagisa's skill in assassination was much better since their little fight in the bedroom but it was not only for training. Sometime, Karma could feel the snake trying to find his way around his neck but he shook this feeling off. Never Nagisa could hurt him and he knew that. It wasn't against him. But against..

"-Karma-kun! You should pay more attention in class!"

"-Yeah yeah, Bitch-sensei."

Karma sighed looking at Nagisa with a little smirk. He wanted to devour him but it wasn't the right time for it. Nagisa was still insecure about a lot of thing and surely his feeling toward him, after all he never really said 'I love you' to him. But the words felt so wrong on his tongue. Love was everything Nagisa wanted but Karma couldn't really give it him because at this time, Nagisa only wanted to feel like a normal human being and not a doll for his mother. Wtih a groan, Karma let his head fall against his desk. He was so tired and his head was spinning like crazy with all this noises. Maybe he could take a quick nap? Yeah he really needs that. Nagisa looked at Karma with worries. He never took nap during classes, he prefered to skip them if he felt the need to sleep.

"-Sensei. Karma isn't feeling well. I'm going to take him back to his house with Koro-sensei."

He didn't let Irina-sensei answer. Koro-sensei was here in no time, taking the two boys back at Karma house.

"-Thank you Koro-sensei. Don't worry I can handle it from here."

"-If you say so Nagisa-kun but don't do anything while he can't fully defend himself~"

"-Sensei!"

Nagisa sighed and looked at Karma who was sleeping. His fever seems to be high enough for him to let his guard down like this. Nagisa searched for a way to bring the fever down and could only bring it down by applied a cold towel on Karma's forehead. He was feeling guilty because it was his fault that Karma was sick now. If he didn't takes all of his time, Karma would be perfectly healthy. Shaking his head, Nagisa decides to take care of the house while checking on Karma every twenty minutes.

"-Karma.. Karma please wake up. You need to eat something now and take some medicine."

"-Nagi..sa?"

"-Yes it's me. You fell asleep in class and you had a high fever so we took you back home. You slept all day long but now you really need to eat something it's eight p.m."

"-..kay.. Geez I slept a lot."

"-Indeed. Almost give me a heart attack to."

Nagisa smiled weakly at him and ruffle his hair.

"-Here. I made you some soup. I suppose you are not really hungry right?"

"-Yeah, thank for the meal Nagisa.. So tired."

"-Eat and go back to sleep. I can stay here tonight if you want me to."

"-Yes stay with me in the bed."

"-Okay, okay. Just eat and I'll do the dishes. Right after I'll be in bed with you."

"-Nagisa.. You should really sleep too. You got some really dark circle under your beautiful eyes. And you already clean the hole house from what I see. Did you even eat something?"

"-Don't worry about it. Take your medicine and sleep."

Karma sighed and started to eat slowly after taking his medicine. Soon after he felt asleep again, letting Nagisa alone in the house.

"-Sleep well Karma."

He took the dishes and went to the kitchen. He looked at the drawer where the knife were and took a deep breath. He didn't want to bother Karma with his problem anymore. He took one of the knife and put it against his neck. When he was about to slide it in his throat, he just laughed and put the knife away. No, he couldn't let him saw his corpse and clean everything. Karma didn't do anything wrong for being punish by this. He quickly put the knife back in the drawer and went upstairs with Karma. He sat next to the bed, looking at him. After a while he fall asleep still on the floor.

Once morning came, Karma wake up slowly in a daze.

"-Nagisa? Why are you sleeping on the floor? You know you can sleep in the bed with me right?"

"-Hu-hum? Oh sorry.. It's already morning? How are you feeling? No more fever?"

"-Nope, everything is fine! I can show you the seven heaven if you want it~"

"-No thank you I'll pass. It's good that you are awake. I need to go back home or else my mom is going to kill me. Please don't overwork yourself and try to get more sleep today okay?"

"-Wow, slow down we just wake up.. Your mom can wait a little more no? I didn't even got my kiss."

"-Don't be a kid now Karma."

Despite his answer, Nagisa lean toward him to kiss his lips softly. After that he get up and start to walked downstairs.

"-I'll give you a call in the afternoon! Please sleep during that time! Love you!"

"-Be careful!"

"-I will!"

He wanted to say 'I love you' back but still couldn't. He had a really bad feeling about what was about to happen. Yesterday, he saw Nagisa playing with the knife. Everything was dangerous right now. But he was tired.. Tired of everything that was happening right now. Maybe he should just drop everything. And leaving Nagisa? No that wasn't an option for him. Not right now anyway. With a deep sigh, he decided to sleep a little more.

Like he told him, Nagisa called him the afternoon.

"-Karma, did I just wake you up?"

"-Nah it's fine I was just chilling out, reading something. So what's up? The witch leave you alone?"

"-Yeah she did Karma. She did something else to. She said I was her son! Karma I think.. I think my mom is getting better!"

"-Nagisa calm down. Something isn't right didn't you notice it? She is.."

"-Karma don't be like that!"

"-Fine fine I don't want to upset you when you sound so happy. Changing the subject, I still own you dinner right?"

"-Yep. Still waiting for you to take me."

"-Oooh?~ I'll take you whenever you want~"

"-Not like that. You perv."

They laughed and stayed on the phone for hours on end.

"-I have to go Karma. I love you."

"-Eat well love."

"-.. You too. Can I call you again before going to bed?"

"-Sure thing. Talk to you later then?"

"-Yep!"

And Nagisa hanged up. But the second call never come, he get a message telling him to go back to school and to called Irina, Karasuma and Koro-sensei.

"-Shit, what did this bitch did again?"

Everyone was at the school in no time. Nagisa was here with his mom who was holding a gas can, a lighter and a knife.

"-You! You are the little son of a bitch who tried to take my daughter away from me! Now that I know your little secret, you can do nothing about it! Even the government can't do a single thing about it! You won't take my child away from me!"

"-Mom please.."

Nagisa wrist were tied behind his back and he was hurt. Karma could saw the blood dripping on the wet dirt and his eyes were red from crying.

"-let him go Mrs. Shiota please. I don't want to have to call the police because you want to make this affair public and because you are hurting one of ours students who is your son."

Karasuma was trying to defuse the fight but the mom didn't like that idea.

"-Don't come any closer or I'll really hurt him!"

"-Let him go you crazy bitch! And stop waving a knife around him!"

"-Shut up you noisy brat!"

"-Mom please! Don't hurt him!"

"-You'll see what I do to kid like you!"

Before she could swing the knife at Karma, Nagisa jumped between them making his mother loose her balance. Blood was dripping on the floor as the woman get up. Nagisa open his eyes only to find Karma standing on him with a little smile hiding his pain.

"-Did she?.."

"-No I'm fine. Just a little cut on my back but I'm fine."

Nagisa slowly get up and look at Karma's back. His shirt was cut right between his scapula and blood was dripping from the cut.

"-She hurts you."

Karma could easily recognize this look. But before he could say anything, Nagisa picks up a knife and looks at his mother. Only one thing on his minds.

 _Kill, kill, kill, kill..._

He wanted to kill her so bad. He walked, slowly toward his mother with a smiled.

"-Mom."

"-Nagisa-chan please come back to mommy. I'll take a good care of you, my little girl."

"-Mom."

"-Yes, my sweet Nagisa-chan?"

"-I'm going to kill you."

With that, he quickly draw the blade toward him mother and if Koro-sensei didn't try to stop him, he would have stab her right in the neck but instead the knife sunk into her shoulder.

"-let me go! I said let me go! I'm going to kill her! She didn't have the right! I let her do everything she wanted with me! I even let her break one of my wrist! Took my outside in a fucking dress! But this, she didn't have the right! I hate her! I.. Hate her.."

Nagisa start crying while Koro-sensei was holding him back. Karma ran toward him and pulled him in a big hug.

"-Shh it's okay. It's okay I'm here and alive. I'm here, I'm here."

Karasuma quickly called his supervisor.

"-Mrs. Shiota you are going to be arrested and taking care of in prison."

"-And what about this monster?! He tried to kill me! His own mother!"

"-It was only self-defense. Nothing will be held against him. He did what he only knew for protecting himself."

With that, Nagisa's mother was taking away and Koro-sensei took care of Karma's small injury.

"-Nagisa? Are you alright love?"

"-I tried to kill her. My own mother. I am indeed a monster."

* * *

Once again, I liked to thank everyone who decide to follow this story! So thank you F2032, Kuro13Dead and Pervfossil!

Have a good day/night

Snow~


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

 **Warning! M-rated stuff ahead!**

* * *

"-No Nagisa.. You are not a monster. Please don't cry. Stop crying."

Karma whispered in his ears, hugging him tight. Something was wrong in the boy mind, he wasn't a monster. He was a human being just too tired to put off with his mother bullshit. Karma was sure Nagisa wasn't a monster. He was just dealing with too much shit right now. So he held him tight in his arms, whispering some sweet nonsense in his ears. Nagisa wasn't crying anymore, he was inert in Karma's arms.

"-We are going to my house okay? Can you walk toward the car? I'll be with you in no time. Koro-sensei please take care of him. There is still something I want to take care of."

With that, Karma let Koro-sensei with Nagisa. He ran toward the police car and Karasuma-sensei. Once he was here, he looked at Nagisa's mother with the most charming and yet deadly smile he could give.

"-Next time you want to hurt me or my boyfriend, I'll make sure you die in unbearable pain. You got it bitch?"

He smiled at Mrs Shiota and looked at Karasuma.

"-So Nagisa won't be in trouble?"

"-No he won't. I'm taking care of everything. This woman is totally insane."

"-You got that right sensei."

And Karma get in the car with Nagisa who was rocking back and forward, his hand on his hair, tugging on them with enough force to make his finger went white.

"-Nagisa love I'm here. Please look at me baby."

"-Kar..ma..."

"-Yeah it's me come on. Let me hug you, you must be freezing your ass off. She didn't even let you were a jacket this bitch.."

Nagisa gave him a weak smile and almost jump in his arms before he started crying once again. Except the sound of Nagisa who was crying, the ride was silent. No need to talk. Once they arrived at Karma's home, Nagisa had stop crying but wasn't in a better shape. Karma told him to take a shower while he turned on the heater. Of course, he knew Nagisa would hurt himself but Karma wasn't going to take that escape from him. Not this time. He needed it because this would calm him down better then Karma ever will. He was humming sightly, waiting for Nagisa to come out of the bathroom. He told Nagisa to take his pajama since it was already in the bathroom so Karma was waiting in nothing but his underwear. His head tilted when he heard the door and he gave Nagisa his best soft smile. He could see the new bandage covering each new cuts.

"-Come to bed you must be pretty tired from all your crying."

"-Karma.. I'm sorry."

"-Why are you even sorry for?"

"-For letting my mom hurt you.."

"-It's fine don't worry. Just a little cut, I get this all the time from all my fighting remember?"

"-yeah but.."

"-Shh. Everything is fine baby. Now come sleep with me, tomorrow we will talk about everything if you want or we could just order some pizza and stay in bed or on the couch all day being all lovey-dovey okay?"

"-Kay.."

Nagisa finally get into the bed and hugged Karma, listening to his heartbeat.

"-Close your eyes, everything is fine I'm here. You are safe now. I'll never let you go."

"-I love you.."

"-Shh just sleep darling. Just sleep."

Nagisa held back a sob and fell asleep. Karma finally let out his own sob and hugged Nagisa even more.

"-I could have lost you.. Why didn't you tell me about everything? Saying your mom was finally considering you as her son. It was a lie, wasn't it? I saw your bruises.. New cuts not made by you... God why are you so stupid? I'd die if I lost you today."

Karma cried almost all night before falling asleep, tired from all his crying. They woke up the next evening, even more tired. Nagisa didn't get out of the bed even when Karma almost begged him. So they stayed in bed, embracing and comforting each other. They didn't eat even when their stomach were screaming for food, hurting them. They were in their little cocoon.

"-Want to talk about it?"

"-No."

"-You really should you know. It not good to keep everything inside of you. One day it's going to break and who know what you'll do."

"-Maybe kill myself. Look the right thing to do for me."

"-Don't be stupid. I need you."

"-No you don't need me. You need a girlfriend at who you are going to say 'I love you' since you can't say it to me.."

"-So this is the issues? The fact I don't said it to you?"

"-Maybe. I don't know. I feel like I'm just a burden for everyone. I tried to kill my own mother so you shouldn't stay with me."

"-Don't say that. You'll never hurt me. Am I wrong?"

"-You are. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me. I'm full of bloodlust."

"-And I love it."

"-What?"

"-Nagisa. I'm with you because you are you. Not the girl your mom wanted you to be, or something else. I'm only with you because you are you, you are Nagisa Shiota. The man I will probably marry and have a child with maybe in the future."

This answer made Nagisa laugh a little. Karma could be cute sometime. And he was feeling a little better now.

"-But Karma I.. I lost control."

"-As do I sometime. I would have kill that bitch if you didn't beg me to never lay a finger on her."

"-I know. Thank you for.. Understanding. And loving me."

"-Don't worry about it. Will you let me massaging you? It will help you relax for a bit."

"-Sure yeah why not.."

Nagisa was only in his boxer when Karma started massaging him. The two of them didn't seems to mind the ambiguous position they were in. Soon, sweet moans could be heard across the room from Nagisa. Apparently, Karma was a good masseur.

"-It's enough Karma~ I'm relaxed now."

"-Okay~"

Karma was bitting his lips, looking at how sexy Nagisa could be like this. He felt himself getting kinda hard below. Shit, he had to hide it or else Nagisa would freak out. Plus, It wasn't the time for doing this. Nagisa wasn't ready yet and he was still unstable.

"-I.. need to go to the bathroom, and take a shower. You'll be okay on your own?"

No answer. Looking closely, Karma noticed that Nagisa was asleep, a smile on his lips. With an amused smirk, Karma slowly walked toward the bathroom. Well it should be way more easy to resolve his 'problem' if Nagisa was asleep. He was never really vocal but now, he was sure Nagisa wouldn't hear anything. Undressing himself, he steped into the shower and slowly let his hands caress his erection. Biting back a moan, Karma tried to imagine it was Nagisa caressing him slowly, using his tumb on the head of his erection.

"-aah fuck~ Nagi..sa~"

He couldn't help but letting this moan out even though he knew he couldn't make too much noise. Throwing his head back as his moaning became more and more difficult to held back. His hand caressed him even faster. He didn't last really long and with a final pretty loud moan, he released himself in his hand.

"-Fuck.."

He whispered before taking his shower and going back to the bed, not noticing the fact that Nagisa was awake and had a little 'problem' now too. Karma felt asleep almost instantly but was awake when Nagisa tried to get out of the bed.

"-Hey, where are you going?"

"-No-nowhere ju-just in the bathroom."

"-Oh. Okay. Can I have a kiss first?"

"-Hu-hum.. Yeah I guess."

Quickly Nagisa kissed Karma before going under the shower, hoping his little problem will pass soon.

The two of them wakes up when the sun was already high up in the sky. Karma was holding Nagisa, who was using him as a pillow.

"-Wake up darling."

"-Huumm.. Five more minute Kar..ma.."

"-Come on it's already 13 p.m."

"-Already?.. Well shit.."

Nagisa finally get up and rubbed his eyes slowly.

"-What are we doing today?"

"-I'll take you to a fancy dinner then, we can go wherever you want as long as I get the right to spoil you."

"-O..kay? First let me take a shower and throw on some 'fancy' clothes."

"-Alright~"

* * *

 _ **Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, I got a lot on my mind the past two days and now I'm sick. But hey! Thank everyone for following this story and leaving review! I love you all! I promised I'll do my best for the next chapter.**_

 _ **Have a good one.**_

 _ **Snow~**_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Warning! Smut ahead!

* * *

While Nagisa was dressing himself, Karma was panicking a little. After all everything was made all of the sudden, he reserved a table at a wonderful restaurant and he even made reservation for a hotel room. God maybe Nagisa will be afraid and runaway? No. Nagisa wasn't like that. He took a deep breath to calm down. Was it really the right time to do all of it?

"-Karma? Are you alright?"

"-Yes Nagisa. Don't worry. I'm fine just.. Thinking too much. I don't want to rush you in anything you know that do you?"

"-Of course. I just.. I know."

Nagisa bite his lips wishing that Karma would stop being so patience with him. He needed him but Karma wanted to take it slow. He knew if they'd make it before, it would be a bad thing. They would have done it because of his insecurity and traumatic experience. But now he needed him. Badly. Especially after listenning to him.. do _that._ Nagisa sighed but quickly smiled when Karma took his hand with a blush.

"-So.. Where do you want to go first?"

"-I don't know. Maybe we could go and see a movie? What do you think?"

"-Okay it's on me."

Karma kissed him slowly on the lips before pulling back. They walked toward the cinema hand in hand. Both of them were blushing. Their conversation were awkward and pointless but nonetheless, they enjoyed hearing the other talk. Karma laughed a little when Nagisa loose his footage and almost fall because he was too busy looking at Karma.

"-So Nagisa, what do you want to see?"

"-I don't know.. What do you want?"

"-This horror movie. Come on let's go."

Karma knew Nagisa will be scared of the movie, but that was the perfect excuse to cuddle right? With a smirk, Karma pulled Nagisa into the movie theater after paying their places. Soon after the beginning of the movie, Nagisa hugged Karma, hiding his face into his neck.

"-Karma it's scary.."

"-Aww poor baby~ Come on I'll keep your mind busy."

Karma pulled Nagisa on his laps, happy that the room was dark, and kiss him slowly. But soon enough, Nagisa licked Karma's lips, demanding more. Without a second though, Karma forced Nagisa's lips open and kiss him deeply. He didn't miss the soft moan escaping Nagisa lips and died in his own mouth. God, if Nagisa continued to be that sexy, he would just take him right now in front of twenty person. They broke the kiss and blushed, still holding hands.

"-Errm, I'm sorry I shouldn't be that aggressive.."

"-Nagisa please. I enjoyed it and you did too. I heard you~"

Nagisa slightly punch him before going back on his chair pouting making Karma laughed. When the movie ended, Karma was bored. Nagisa didn't want to stop pouting so the rest of the movie was boring as hell.

"-Thank you for taking me to the movie."

"-Your welcome Nagisa. I'm happy if you are. And it was fun."

They went eating ice-cream together, being lazy on the park before going to the restaurant. Nagisa was shock at the size of the building.

"-Ka-Karma.. That must have cost you a lot.."

"-Don't worry. I've got some good relative."

Looking at the devil smile on Karma's face, Nagisa couldn't help but laugh a little.

"-Anyways, we should get inside. Don't worry our table is in a corner so we will be alone. I have to take you somewhere else later."

"-Okay. I follow you Karma."

With a smile the two of them enter the building. It was kinda awkward but both of them enjoyed it. Karma, specially, because he couldn't help but spoiling Nagisa, making him eat himself and holding his hand, sometime letting his leg caressed him. Nagisa did the same but his blushing face was way too cute for Karma who just kiss him each time. But as time went by, Karma seems to be more and more stress, stressing Nagisa too.

"-So, where do you want to take me now?"

"-Just follow me."

Not knowing what Karma had plan, Nagisa follow him silently still holding his hand. Once they arrived in front of the hotel, Nagisa blushed madly and looked at Karma.

"-Really?"

"-Yes. Are you okay with it? Do you want it?"

"-Yes I want it Karma."

They went inside the room and Nagisa was even more surprised. It was.. beautiful. They sat on the bed and start chatting about everything and nothing.

"-So hum.. Did you.."

"-Don't worry I packed everything and asked Koro-sensei to drop it here. Yes it was the moment the most embarrassing of all my life. But I did it for you, to surprised you."

"-You.. asked Koro-sensei?"

Nagisa exploded in a laughter without trying to hide it, making Karma blushed.

"-Hey! Don't laugh at me!"

"-I'm sorry but.. You can be so cute Karma!"

And Karma blushed even more, turning his face away to hide it. But noticing that Nagisa didn't stop laughing, he decided to have fun himself. Suddenly he pushed Nagisa on the bed and stand on top of him.

"-You know why we are here right? I'm going to take you on this bed and make you scream my name so hard that tomorrow you won't have any voice."

It was Nagisa turn to blush like crazy. He tried to push Karma but didn't have the strength to do it.

"-Fi-first let me take a shower okay?"

"-I'll take one first okay? So you can prepare yourself mentally~"

Karma finally get up and went to the shower. It took him ten minutes before he return to the room only wearing a boxer.

"-Be quick darling or I'll eat you in the shower~"

"-Sh-Shuddup!"

Nagisa ran toward the bathroom, with a long shirt and a boxer. He took twenty minute before going out, still wet and blushing. His hair were down and dripping wet, a shirt way to big for him and a boxer, god did he knew how much self-control Karma had to have when he saw him like that?

"-You are.. perfect Nagisa. Come here~"

Shyly, Nagisa marched toward Karma and sat on his lap. They kissed deeply, Making the two of them moans. Slowly, Karma started to unbutton Nagisa's shirt.

"-Don't worry. Just relax and enjoy okay? I'm in charge of everything."

"-O-okay.. Please be gentle Karma..."

Karma chuckled on Nagisa's lips before plating kisses all the way to his neck where he bite softly. Hearing a moans escaping Nagisa swollen lips, he bite a little harder, leaving bite-mark on his neck before finally undress him completely. He kissed him here and there, smiling at every little shiver.

"-Ka-Karma.. Please.. I want more."

"-I love when you talk to me like this Nagisa~"

With a smirk, he let his finger tracing small circle around Nagisa's nipple before slowly pinch them.

"-A-ah!~ Kar..ma~"

"-I love hearing you moans, baby. Don't hold your voice alright? I want to hear you all night long."

"-Bu-but.. It's.. aah.. Embarrassing."

"-Really? So what about this?~"

Karma's voice was low as he let his tongue touch Nagisa's nipple. He didn't leave him time to react that he took it in his mouth and start to softly bite it and suck it while his fingers continued to play with the other.

"-Aah~ Ka-karma~ It's.. it's good~"

Karma chuckled and look at Nagisa making the smaller blush even harder.

"-D-don't look!"

"-Why? I think you are really sexy like this. Moaning my name and shivering under every little touch?"

"-Ju-just shuddup!"

"-Really? Don't you think I already saw that you were as hard as a rock?~ Do you want me to touch you down here too?"

He let his hand slowly make his way down, caressing his clothing erection slowly. It truly was torture. Nagisa couldn't help but moan and tried to get more contact.

"-Come on Nagisa. Say it."

"-I.. Aah~ I want you to.. Touch me.. please~"

Licking his lips, Karma quickly laid Nagisa on the bed, dominating him.

"-Yes. Good boy. Don't hide now Nagisa. You are beautiful."

"-Do-Don't say that Karma.."

"-Shh. Let me pleasure you even more."

Nagisa bite his lips, blushing and trembling. Karma had such an effect on him. He was already hard and didn't know what he was thinking anymore. All he know was that he wanted so much more even if it was scary. With a pervert smile, Karma slowly undress him of his boxer and let his finger slowly collect one drop of pre-cum.

"-Already like this.. I'm flatter."

"-Aaah.. Please Karma just.. Touch me.."

"-Sshh. I'll touch you when I want. You should be happy I'm such in a good mood to pleasure you and not torturing you."

With a devious smirk, he let his tongue retrace his erection before taking him in his mouth slowly boobing his head up and down. It was hearing the small scream of pleasure, that almost drove him crazy as he started to go faster, loving how Nagisa's hand grab his hair and tugged on it, imploring more.

"-Aaah.. Karma~ Karma~ Karma~"

He stopped and search in the drawers next to the bed a tub of lub.

"-Aah.. Why did you stop?.."

"-I need to prepare you for me Nagisa. It's going to hurt a little but I'll do my best to make it quick."

"-.. Okay. I trust you."

He quickly kissed Nagisa before putting some lub on his fingers and on Nagisa. Slowly, still looking at him, he inserted one finger. Nagisa winced in pain and bite his lips.

"-Sshh I know it's hurts. But it will go away soon, okay? Trust me?"

"-Hu-hum.."

He slowly begun to move his finger, trying to ease the pain. When he felt Nagisa relax on his finger, he tried to enter another one making Nagisa moans in pain.

"-Ou-ouch.. It hurts Karma.."

"-Sshh I know."

Slowly he took him in his mouth once again, distracting him from the pain. And it worked. Slowly Nagisa relaxed and was moaning again, trusting on Karma's fingers. Karma added another finger, brushing the prostate of Nagisa, making him scream his name.

"-Karma!~ Yes!~ ple-please more~"

Karma let go of his erection and took out his fingers.

"-I'll give you more. But it's going to hurt like hell. But soon it will feel good okay?"

"-Please just.. Do something."

"-Right."

Karma put some lub on himself and some more on Nagisa's hole before very slowly entering the tip of his cock inside.

"-Aah! Ouch.. It hurts! Karma it hurts!"

Trying to ignore Nagisa's cry, Karma went all the way in before stopping and brushing off his lover's tears.

"-It's in. It's all the way in now. Try to relax okay?"

"-I can't! It hurts Karma.."

"-Sshh.."

Sliding his hand between theirs interlaced bodies, Karma started to caress him, going faster when he heard Nagisa moaning and starting to relax. But he didn't move. He just waited for Nagisa to beg him to move.

"-Ka-karma I... I need you to.. move please~ I beg you Karma please~ take me~"

"-You don't know.. For how long I dream of you saying that to me~"

Karma started to move slowly but hearing Nagisa screaming just making him loose his temper.

"-Na-Nagisa~ Can I.. Go faster?"

"-Yes!~ Please yes Karma~ Please fuck me~"

Hearing him beg, make Karma went crazy. He started pounding into him hard, touching each time his prostate making him scream his name again and again. They were both moaning loudly when suddenly Karma make Nagisa goes on his hands and knees, allowing him to went even deeper in him.

"-Aaah~ Nagisa you feel so good~"

"-Aaah~ Karma please~ please more~"

"-More what? Harder? Faster? Both?"

"-Yeeesss~"

"-Do you want me to touch you too?~"

"-Ple-please Karma~"

Karma started to caress him at the same speed as his trust. He felt he wouldn't last very long, Nagisa was too tight and dammit, it was so good. So he leaned closer to Nagisa and whispered in his hear.

"-You like it right? Feeling me taking you hard, making you scream. You are so tight around me and all wet in my hand. Come on baby say you love it~"

"-Ye-yes! I love when you take me hard!~"

"-Then come on baby, cum. Cum in my hand, screaming my name. Come on I need you to cum for me now Nagisa."

Hearing that, Nagisa couldn't help but reach his limit, screaming Karma's name, arching his back. At the same time, Karma came inside Nagisa with a soft moan. He slowly move out and they laid next to each other.

"-That was.."

"-Amazing."

"-Yeah.. Thank you Karma. Love you.."

"-I.."

He stopped, noticing that Nagisa was asleep, snoring sightly.

"-Guess it was too much for you~"

He laughed softly before hugging him. It was later at night, that Karma wakes up noticing that Nagisa was sitting on the edge of bed.

"-Does it hurt?"

"-Like hell.. But I'm happy."

"-You should.. you know, clean up."

"-Yes.. I'm going to do that. Be right back."

After taking a short shower and dressing up again in his long shirt, Nagisa noticed that Karma was outside their room, looking at the sky.

"-Karma?"

"-Come here. You have to see this."

The sky was illuminated with shooting stars.

"-Wow.. It's so pretty.."

"-Yeah. I didn't know it was tonight."

"-Me neither."

They watched the shooting stars together, Karma hugging Nagisa close before whispering into his ears.

"-I love you."

Nagisa felt tears streaming down his cheek at the world he was so desperate to hear.

* * *

Hey! Thank you for reading this chapter and I'm so sorry for the time! But as you see, this chapter containt some smut and I wasn't really in the mood to write it down or I simply didn't have the time. Anyway. This story will end soon I think. Maybe two more chapter. Than you for reading this! I didn't think people will read it so I'm really happy! Thank you so much! Be sure to put a review so I can thank you in my ending chapter because I'll try to thanks everyone!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

This chapter was by far one of the most difficult to write because I put my guts in it. I'm going through a tough time. I'm dealing with depression, anxiety and I self-arm in the past. This is not a happy chapter but I wanted to do it. It's really hard to write that stuff and leaving out your own problems. Please do remember that suicide is never an answer. I've been here. I don't know how you feel but I can try to understand. For those who struggle or were struggling with that shit, I'm so fucking proud of you for still being here and staying strong! Please stay strong and never give up!

The sun always shine after the rain and create a beautiful rainbow!

You are that rainbow.

* * *

My name is Nagisa Shiota.

And today, I will end my life.

I don't know when I start to feel like I wasn't needed in this world.

I'm just an average teenager.

I have bad grade but with my new teacher I'm getting better.

I have a few friend.

Sometime people try to bully me.

I have someone I love.

But it's not a girl.

I don't really care myself.

After all love is love right?

I have a good life I will say.

Even if my parents are divorced.

And I can't see my dad as often as I want.

But I'm not happy.

My mom actually hate me.

Because I'm not her little girl.

I'm a boy.

Just an average boy.

Dealing with depression,

Self-arm

And anxiety.

I'm just a teenager but I have to kill my teacher.

I'm just a teenager but I have to lied everyday.

I'm just a teenager but I want to die.

I'm just a teenager but I can't get out of my mother's madness.

What am I?

Why my parents can't love me?

Maybe I'm not good enough.

But I can't do more than this.

I'm trying my best to have good grades.

To be polite.

To not let my mother cry.

But it's still not good enough.

I'm sorry mom.

I can't be your little girl.

It will solve a lot of problem believe me.

Nobody will bully me for having long hair.

Or for looking like a girl.

Maybe the boy I love will love me back.

Maybe I could confess.

Maybe you will love me and stop hitting me.

Maybe I won't be in depression and won't hurt myself every nights.

But it's fine.

Nobody notice it anyway.

Why am I not reaching out for help?

Maybe I deserved all this shit.

I'm a pretty good liar.

I never cried.

Oh and this weird spots are just water.

Not tears.

Yeah this lie always work on my teacher.

I'm lonely.

But I won't let anyone in.

It's like being stuck in a small cage,

And waiting for someone to break it for you.

Because even if it's open you don't want to get out.

Because you always knew only this little cage.

Can someone broke my cage before I'm killing myself?

I'll repaint everything in red.

Just like his hair.

Why can't you tell me that you love me?

What are we?

I'm tired.

So tired.

Am I wrong?

But I can't do it anymore..

It's not even my own life.

It's just a new game+ of my mom.

Please.

Can you forget that time when I accidentally hurt you in a fight?

Can you forget when I'm asking dumb question?

Or when I do stupid thing so you will scold me?

In exchange I will forget all your dirty trick.

And the time you dress me like a girl for a mission.

And If you can't forget this..

Please can you remember the time we shared?

This movie we saw?

When we studies together?

When patted my hand if I got a correct answer?

Can you just remember me?

Thank you.

Aaah, what to write?

Maybe a goodbye to everyone?

But who will truly miss me?

I should write something for mom.

Or just let her with my dead body.

Ahah, I beat she will tried to dress me like a girl for my funeral.

Am I just going to be forget by everyone.

Oh please Karma remember me.

The one that I love..

I though I knew how I should live.

But the answer just drift away when I looked for her again.

Aah, I will leave a mess in the house.

I want to say goodbye one more time.

I promised I'll help Kayano to make a pudding tomorrow.

I also promise to go see a movie with Karma.

And help Sugino with baseball.

What a liar.

Please don't be mad at me.

My name is Nagisa Shiota.

I'm studying in the E-class.

E for end.

I guess it work for me.

My best friend and the person I love is named Akabane Karma.

I have to kill my teacher Koro-sensei before he destroyed the earth.

One of my teacher is an assassin.

The other work for the government.

I have a good life.

I'm just an average teenager boy.

And I commit suicide the XX of XXX.

With only one regret.

Not being able to tell him I love you.

* * *

THIS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! I wanted to thank everyone for reading this. Really thank you!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"-... A body of a young boy has been found in the morning by his mother. It seems that he has committed suicide. The inspector suspected the mother of child abused and they found strange bruises on the young boy body. The father, who wasn't living with them still refused to talk he just admitted that his wife was unstable around the boy. […]"

Karma let go of the letter he was holding and shut down the T.V. Shit, he was going to die if.. He looked around terrified.

"-fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die."

He shook his head a couple of time before looking around once more. Why was this happening to him? Oh.. right. He remember why when he saw two young kids running toward him.

"-Is Mommy coming home today?!"

"-No. Your mommy is going to kill me.. That why I can't be left alone with you kids."

The house of a mess. Candy, toys, food, books everywhere. And his husband was coming home in less than one fucking hour. He was so dead.

"-Daddy? Why are you crying?"

"-Nothing, daddy just.. Found a bad thing."

He wiped away his tears furiously. He was still a mess when he looked at this letter. But it's been already 15 years.. Nagisa was fine, he was an assassin now and they got two wonderful kids. The door opened making him jumped slightly.

"-H-Hi darling.."

"-I'm.. Home. What the fuck happen here?"

Nagisa sighed letting his mallet fell on the floor before making his way toward Karma and hugged him tight.

"-Sorry I had too much fun with the girls. You are okay? Nothing wrong?"

"-No nothing.. Just a few scratches because I fell off when I got out of the plane."

Karma laughed at Nagisa's face seeing he was pouting.

"-My poor Nagisa~ Can I have a kiss at least?"

"-Of course dummy."

Nagisa kissed him, wrapping his harms around Karma's neck before feeling something tugging on his pants.

"-Yes, I'm going to hug you too sweety."

He smiled at his daughter and pick her up. He kissed her nose with a little laughed.

"-There So-chan~. Now your turn Ka-chan~"

He took his over daughters in his harms and do the same thing. Once the two girls get their kisses they started playing again.

"-So. Now Karma, explain me why the house is like this?"

"-Well you know when you leave me alone with the girls, once I'm done with my work I'm playing with them and they started asking a few thing so.."

"-You spoiled them. Did you even eat something healthy this week? And did yo-"

He was cut off by Karma hugging him tight.

"-I read your suicidal letter. You know the one you wrote on your notepad fifteen years ago.."

"-Oh Karma.. It was fifteen years ago and-"

"-And you still have these scars Nagisa. I know a lot happen and this is behind us but.. But one day you could always just relapse and.."

"-Karma, love I'm over it now. Look, we are married now and have two wonderful kids. I'm an assassin and you are one of the most powerful director. I won't relapse."

Karma sat down on the couch, making Nagisa fell on his lap. He buried his face in Nagisa shoulder.

"-Karma. Do you remember when we kill Koro-sensei?"

"-Yeah. Everyone help us."

"-But you gave in the final blow."

"-You did it with me. And remember we get married soon after?"

"-Yeah I do remember."

* * *

FLASH BACK.

* * *

Nagisa just coming back from his work. Since they were no longer living in Karma's parents house, they took a small apartment and struggle a little. Karma was just starting to work on a big company so they were struggling with money. Nagisa's work didn't pay much at the time since he still have to pay for his tutoring from Lovro.

"-Hey Nagisa. You came back late today."

"-Still up? Tomorrow you are working you should sleep."

"-Nope I don't work for one week. Just got promoted so I got some vacation."

"-Oh. I'll get some too. Apparently Lovro find me too stress out to get a mission accomplish."

"-Great! Tomorrow, I'll take you to a fancy dinner and we will spend the night at a hotel~"

Nagisa smiled happily and nodded. Tomorrow night they did eat at a famous restaurant, making Nagisa nervous. Did they have enough money for it? Does Karma had something important to said to him? Karma seemed to be nervous too.

"-It's late. I want to take you somewhere before we go to the hotel room."

"-O-Okay I'll follow you.."

They were silent during the drive, holding hands slightly. Nagisa's eyes widen when he recognized where Karma took him. Their ancient classroom. The building was close right after they killed Koro-sensei. They had so much memories inside this building. Good ones and bad ones. Nagisa started to feel more and more nervous.

"-Ka-Karma.. Wha-"

"-Please don't say anything. Just.. Just let me talk okay?"

Karma took a deep breath letting his hand ran across the teacher desk.

"-You remember when we did it on this desk? We were so nervous that someone will come or that Ritsu will hear us."

He laughed a little before calming down. He stayed in front of Nagisa, looking at him.

"-Nagisa. We know each other for a really long time now. You never cease to amazed me. Even if I first though you were weak and that I could crash you in my hand but the fact is that you are really strong. I didn't know how to act in front of you so if I hurt you in the past I'm sorry. Please let me finish it's hard for me. I'm glad you didn't cut your hair, you are beautiful with your long hair. I.. Love you. I love everything about you. I know I don't say it often but I really love you Nagisa. I know I could actually do more romantic than doing this in our old classroom but we had so many memories here so.."

He put a knees on the floor and a small black box out of his pocket. He carefully opened it with his shaking hands revealing a beautiful ring with something writing on it.

"-Nagisa Shiota, will you marry me and be mine forever? Will you let me cherish you?"

"-Ye-yes.. Yes!"

Nagisa was crying and jumped into Karma's harms as he passed him the ring. They spend the rest of the night looking at the shooting stars in their old classroom. Of course they do other thing. Adult thing. And the hotel room was forgotten.

* * *

END OF THE FLASH BACK

* * *

Nagisa and Karma were caressing their rings with a loving smile.

"-I remember you cried during the wedding too Karma. And you were so surprised that Nakamura actually made me wear a wedding dress."

"-I love the fact that I fucked you in it."

"-Do-don't say that!"

Nagisa was blushing and Karma couldn't help but remember their honeymoon. They did everything they wanted, since Karma got promoted and Nagisa was on vacation and got a lot of money for a risky job. Nagisa was on fire during the month they took. He couldn't even remember how many time they did it in one day. But soon enough, Karma get out of his though. Nagisa wasn't normal today.

"-Hey, love. Is something the matter?"

"-Do you remember.. The first day we adopted the girls?"

"-Yes I do but.."

"-They were so little and scared.."

Karma looked at Nagisa who was already back inside the past. Well having the two girls was the most incredible thing they did but it was hard for both of them.

* * *

FLASH BACK

* * *

"-Karma. We've been married for two years now. I.. I want to adopt kids."

Karma almost choked on his coffee. Of course, he thought about it too but..

"-I know it will be hard with both of our job but you already told me you can work home. So when I'm on a contract you could work at home and when I'm finish we switch. Plus I will hide what I'm really doing for a long time since they will be too young to understand fully."

"-Wa-Wait! 'Them'?"

"-Yes. I saw them during one of my job. The kids wouldn't leave me alone after I came back to take them out of here. Karma their parents have been butcher and-"

"-Nagisa. Shut up."

Nagisa quickly shut his mouth. He didn't want to make Karma angry at him and he needed time to process all that.

"-So you want us to take two little kids. How old are they?"

"-I.. I don't know. Maybe one or two? Really young.."

"-What's their name?"

"-Hum.. One is named Kana and the other Soral."

"-So two girls. Nagisa. Look at me. Did you assassinate their parents?"

"-No! My contract was to kill someone nearby but once it was done, I hear them crying and I couldn't leave them alone in a backyard with the corpse of their parents! I called the police and they found out who the killer was and I.. I killed him. It wasn't on the contract but I couldn't let him live after that."

"-Nagisa! For fucksake calm down I swear you don't even breath between your words!"

Karma forced Nagisa to sat down since he was panting hard. He gave him a glass of water and hold it with him since he was shaking too much.

"-Calm down Nagisa. Everything is fine. This man is dead and that a good thing okay? Now I want you to calm down, drink your water, take a hot shower, eat your dinner with me and sleep. I will think about the girls okay?"

Nagisa nodded slowly drinking his water, his eyes were full of tears that Karma never understand. Why was he crying? He killed a lot of people before right? But this one wasn't on the contract. That make him a murderer. Nagisa shooked his hand and almost ran toward the bathroom. Lost in his dark thought, he didn't noticed Karma seeking behind him and hugged him tight.

"-Mind if I join you and take your pretty head out of your dark cloud to a most desirable place?"

Nagisa chuckled and took Karma's hand.

"-Please do my prince. Make me see the start before the moon came in my vision."

They talked about having the two kids for days and it took them month to actually do all the papers. Nagisa was the most nervous dispite Karma biting his nails. They were holding their hands as the two little girls looked around their new house and their new parents. It was strange how much they looked just like them. Kana had really short bright red hair and one eyes blue the other reddish/gold. Soral had blue hair touching her hips and beautiful blue eyes. Kana was wearing a black hoodies a little too big and a black short. She was frowning a little like she wasn't sure how to act. Soral was right behind Kana, wearing a pastel blue shirt with long sleeves and a white trousers.

"-S-so starting from today, we will all live here like a family."

Nagisa tried to be cheerful since the girls looked scared but Kana just looked at him strangely.

"-Yes mommy but.. Why are we standing his the corridor?"

Karma couldn't help but laughed at the young girl impatience. Soon they all find their little routine.

* * *

END FLASH BACK.

* * *

"-I can't believe they grew up this fast.. They are already five.."

"-Nagisa.. Talk to me what's wrong?"

"-I.. I don't want to be a missing mom for them.. I.. I saw my mother today."

"-Oh."

Karma frowned. No he didn't like the woman one bit even after all this time.

"-What did this bit- She want?"

"-She is dying Karma. She is being transfer to a hospital but they don't know if she can survive the surgery. She just.. I know she is a bad person hell she didn't hell acknowledge me as a boy when I saw her but.."

"-Do you want to be with her?"

"-No.. I.. I'm scared. But I don't want to ever see her again. Now you and the girls are my family."

"-Come here."

Karma hugged him even tighter and soon the girls jumped on the couch to hugs them too. They passed the day hugging and playing together. Inside the bed, Nagisa whispered inside Karma's ears.

"-Karma I.."

"-Hush now Nagisa. I love you and I'm here."

"-Thank you.. For the life you gave me. Sometime I think it's just a dream of mine and when I wake up I will be back with my mom and you just being my friend.."

"-Is it? A dream."

"-I don't want to wake up now.."

"-Then let me please you all night long. It's been a long time since we did it right? Be careful to not wake the girls~"

When the morning came and Nagisa opened his eyes, he was staring at the ceiling. He quickly curled next to Karma, naked.

"-Please make this last forever."

He slowly kissed his wedding ring were a small sentence was writing. _'Once upon a time, the promise of a shouting stars.'_

 _ **THE END.**_

* * *

 _First of all, i want to thanks my girlfriend who helped me checking my mistake on each chapter (almost) Thank you so much I love you. Than I would like to thank everyone who favorite and follow this story!_

 **Azuno-Arika-Chan**

 **DanceOfTheCrystalRose1993,**

 **F2032,**

 **JChan2845,**

 **Junsu Saito,**

 **Juzo Yorinaga,**

 **Loverfiona,**

 **Luna289,**

 **Naruko-neko,**

 **NessaTheSinner,**

 **Oni no oujo,**

 **RecetteXTear,**

 **Sellsword Oscar,**

 **YuiSamaMikaze,**

 **Yumi Stern I,**

 **faithel the bunny fairy,**

 **hinata-chan123,**

 **ks vamp girl,**

 **matrixim,**

 **neko-chan200,**

 **nyan-nyan-san,**

 **pervossil,**

 **sasusakuxnaruhina,**

 **starhunter9147,**

 **yukixvongola,**

 **zombifiedKIteen,**

 **cabere20,**

 **Airka Yumeko,**

 **Forever-in-need-of-blood,**

 **Kuro13Dead**

 **Emeral Gray Jones**

 **Sinful Vanity**

 **Yoru no Yamo**

 **blood is the prettiest red**

 **bookworm9091.**

 _So there is all my followers and the ones who favorite this story! Now I would like to thanks each people who leaved a review, I continued to write it for you. Yes it's a lot of thanks, sorry._

 **Jojo**

 **Kanon58**

 **RecetteXTear**

 **NessaTheSinner**

 **F2032**

 _And_ **Azuno-Arika-chan!**

 _I really wanted to specially thanks her because she helped me so much so I named one of the girls by the name she use to go by on DeviantArt~_

 _So this is the end of Take one. But like the title said, I'm going to write more and publish it now! I think I will write one shot about Assassination Classroom since I planned on writing a long story on Kuroko no Basket. Thank you for reading this story. Leave a review, tell me what you think about it. I hope i'll see you soon. Take care._

 _Snow~_


End file.
